Utilizador Discussão:GreenArlight
Bem-vindo(a)! Olá Artuaii -- é óptimo contar com Wiki Ben 10 Fusões na comunidade Wikia! Agora tem um site completo na internet para preencher com informação, imagens e vídeos sobre o seu assunto preferido. Mas, para já, ele só contém páginas vazias... Assustador, não é? Aqui vão algumas sugestões para começar. * Apresente o tema na página inicial. Esta é a oportunidade de explicar aos visitantes tudo sobre o tema da wiki. Escreva tudo o que quiser! A sua descrição pode conter links para todas as páginas importantes do site. * Crie algumas páginas novas -- só uma frase ou duas já serão um bom começo. Não se deixe bloquear pela página vazia! Uma wiki vive da adição e alteração de coisas ao longo do tempo. Também pode adicionar imagens e vídeos, para preencher a página e torná-la mais interessante. E depois é só continuar! As pessoas gostam de visitar wikis com muito conteúdo para ler e ver, por isso continue a adicionar coisas e vai atrair leitores e editores. Há muito a fazer, mas não se preocupe -- hoje é só o seu primeiro dia e ainda tem muito tempo. Todas as wikis começam da mesma forma -- um pouco de cada vez, começando pelas primeiras páginas, até se tornarem num site enorme e muito visitado. Se tiver alguma questão, pode enviar-nos correio electrónico usando o . Divirta-se! -- Sannse TRON-300 Artuaii,você pode me ajudar nesta wiki? Com mais fusões de aliens Fusões Entre Três Aliens Artuaii, Você Consegui Fazer Uma Fusão Entre Três Alienígenas Boas Vindas Olá sou o novo fusionador nesta wiki. Já estou em 1° na wiki. Beleza Beleza Se queres ver a nova série de Ben 10 vão á minha wiki Ben 10 Ultimate Force T desafio te dasafio a mi ajudar a criar tres paginas XlrArraia-Tracktóide,XlrArraia-Tracktóide Supremo e Cromossauro Supremo obrigado obrigado por me dar as boas vindas a esta wiki Sharkaron Artuaii posso ser administrador desta wiki? Douglas Azevedo Victorelli 20h42min de 24 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Medalhas Artuaii eu mudei as medalhas se você não se importa... Douglas Azevedo Victorelli 01h05min de 25 de Novembro de 2011 (UTC) Fusões Artuaii eu já te disse, não é para criar wiki de fusões, poste suas fusões na Ben 10 Fan Fiction. -- 03h02min de 3 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Perguntas Cara lenbra que vc disse que vc ia falar com o Caio sobre o meu bloqueio e eu vi que tinha uma votação para tirar o caio da administração ele vai ser tirado da administração?Por favor me responda o mais rapido posivel. Ze Luiz 23h58min de 19 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Feliz Natal Um Feliz natal para você também Artuaii, eu estou mais triste por não ser mais admin lá do Planeta ben 10 do que com o Bloqueio. Sharkaron 01h10min de 26 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Bloqueio Cara você pode me desbloquear na wiki Ben 10? É que o Caio1478 me bloqueio por uma hora, ele ja fez muito isso comigo, mas normalmente ele me bloqueia por no maximo uma hora e hoje fiquei bloqueado o dia todo, sendo que o motivo de bloqueio foi Haha e ele me bloqueio de mandar mensagens de discussões e de postar comentarios nos blogs, depois fala com ele! Luís Fernando Oliveira, Yokutopus 22h12min de 26 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Favor Cara, por favor deixa eu ser ADMIN desta wiki. Luís Fernando Oliveira, Yokutopus 17h40min de 30 de Dezembro de 2011 (UTC) Ano Novo Feliz Ano Novo Artuaii. Sharkaron 00h11min de 01 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Pedido Obrigado por atender meu pedido. Mesmo que tenha demorado um pouco, e essa wiki ainda vai fechar?. Ah. e você conseguiria fazer um Grande-Frio (Gigante e Friagem)? Sharkaron 00h12min de 6 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Fusão Sim, Gostei muito da fusão, eu to com um computador novo e estou com dificuldades para fazer fusões! Sharkaron 17h22min de 6 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Artuaii's Cara dps de tudo oque eu fiz para aquela wiki e o tempo em que eu fiquei lá, acha msm que eu iria me juntar ao morra artuaii para acabar com aquela wiki, mesmo que o Caio tenha me bloqueado por motivo nenhum. Eu nunca vou deixar aquela wiki. obs: Eu tbm não entendo quase nehuma palavra do Morre Artuaii. Sharkaron 23h35min de 09 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Posso ser Adimistrador Posso Ser Adimistrador Thomas de Oliveira 17h50min de 13 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Bloqueio estranho Artuaii, na Wiki Ben 10 eu estava tentando editar o meu perfil so que apareceu isto: O seu nome de usuário ou endereço de IP foi bloqueado. O bloqueio foi realizado por Enormossauro Supremo. O motivo apresentado foi sem motivo especificado. *Início do bloqueio: 01h20min de 11 de janeiro de 2012 *Expiração do bloqueio: indefinido *Destino do bloqueio: Yokutopus Você pode contatar Enormossauro Supremo ou outro administrador para discutir sobre o bloqueio. Você só poderá utilizar a funcionalidade "Contatar usuário" se um endereço de e-mail válido estiver especificado em suas preferências de usuário e você não tiver sido bloqueado de utilizar tal recurso. O seu endereço de IP atual é 186.216.233.82 e a ID de bloqueio é #1477. Por favor, inclua todos os detalhes acima em quaisquer tentativas de esclarecimento. Todas as contribuições para a Ben 10 Wiki são consideradas como lançadas nos termos da CC-BY-SA (veja Ben 10 Wiki:Copyrights para mais detalhes). Eu estranhei quando vi, pois o ES não teria motivos para me bloquear, fora isso, ele me bloqueio sem motivo especificado ''e por tempo indefinido. Poderia falar com ele e me explicar oque foi? 00h07min de 14 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Bloqueio Bom, na verdade eu queria denuciar o Caio por abuso moral no chat, que significa que o Caio so ficava dizendo palavrões no chat: um dia, ele baniuum usuário chamado Crunch Bandicoot por que o Caio estava falando das politicas da wiki, e o Crunch estava falando de Crash com o Garoto legal, entãoo Caio baniu ele, então o Chase perguntou por que tinha banido ele, então o Caio respondeu assim: "é porque aquele filho da puta estava falando merda enquanto eu estava falando coisa importante". Outro dia, o Caio disse assim pro Garoto legal: Garoto diga "você é doido", então eu não sabia a quem ele estava se dirigindo então eu respondi: eu?. Ele respondeu: "Eu disse Garoto, não Yokutopus '''Porra'! Ele so não me baniu naquela vez por que o Enormossauro supremo me deixou como MOD. Entendeu? Eu só estava querendo mostrar que o nosso "Patrão" não estava sendo educado. 22h28min de 14 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Bloqueio (2) Aquilo era antigamente, hoje tenho varias denuncias, alem disso, ele não pode me bloquear por isso, e tambem, diferente do Sharkaron, eu fui bloqueado por tempo Indefinido, e da Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki tambem. Fale com o Caio para me desbloquear ou para ele comversar comigo aqui, casoele não me desbloquei, eu falarei pros staffs por ele me bloqueio de 2 wikis e por tempo indefinido sem motivo algum. Afinal, ainda não esqueci a historia da regra das wikis de Ben 10. 16h48min de 15 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Tudo bem Cara obrigado por ter tentado ajudar, mas eu cuido disso. So fala pro Caio me encontar no chat desta wiki, e eu não ameacei nimguem. Se ele tirar os seus privilegios por falar em de mim, pode me falar, terei que relatar aos staffs pelo comportamento dele. Se o ES estiver on-line, chame ele tambem! 17h04min de 15 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Chat Chame-os, ta um tedio sem poder conversar com nimguem lá e na Ben 10 Fan Fiction. 17h10min de 15 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Chat Poderia Chamar algumas pessoas do chat da Ben 10 Wiki para este chata por favor. 21h42min de 18 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Tabela de Cores Lembra do seu blog na wiki Ben 10, Cores nas Páginas, vocênão precisa mais dele! Você insinou a tabela de branco a preto, mas não ensinou exatamente as cores. Bom, eu aprendi o codigo das 10 mil cores que podem ser vistas pelo homem na internet com a Tabela de Cores, então queria que você criasse um blog, ou atualizasse o seu para que pudesse mostrar todas as cores. Lembre-se de me dar um pouco de credito por eu ter discuberto a Tabela de Cores 16h27min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC) Fusão left|100px <<<< Sharkaronlink=Sharkaron Discussão Contribuições Planeta Ben 10 Ben 10 Fusões Wiki 20h37min de 20 de Janeiro de 2012 (UTC)